


Bad Day?

by xanthic_dreamer



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthic_dreamer/pseuds/xanthic_dreamer
Summary: Jared Kleinman + prompt 11.) “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”~~~~~~Jared's not having a good day, but perhaps it can be saved by a bit of harmless (?) fun





	Bad Day?

Today was looking to be a pretty shit day, if Jared did say so himself.

He woke up late that morning and while that wasn't an unusual, he didn't usually wake up _thirty minutes late_. He already cut it close when he woke up in the morning, so having a whole thirty minutes less time for his daily routine was unthinkable. It takes a lot of time and planning to look like he didn't actually do any of that thinking. All he had time for that morning, however, was a quick shower and basic hygiene. He put on his glasses then grabbed a random shirt and pair of pants, slipping them on before taking his jacket and heading out the door.

His wet hair felt icy cold as he entered the cold December air. He wouldn't be surprised if he found frozen bits later. Jared was quick to clamor into his car and get on the road to school. He idly flicked through radio stations and found that none of them were playing anything to his liking. His frown deepened and he settled for some random pop station.

The school soon came into view and he parked just in time to be one minute late for first period. At least, that teacher was a bit forgiving when it came to being tardy. As he sat down in class, Jared kept his gaze directed forward and tried to remind himself that no one noticed or cared that he was late or that he looked like a mess. He may talk a big game, but he'd probably freak out the minute someone looked at him funny.

The school day didn't get any more comfortable from there and the minute that the final bell rang, Jared was out of there. He grabbed his bag and his book and trudged miserably along to his car. Already irritated beyond belief, he tensed as he heard someone call his name. Sucking in a deep breath, he tried to compose himself as he slowly turned to the source of the voice.

He was met with the sight of Evan standing roughly twenty feet away, cupping something in his hands. Upon closer inspection, that something was a snowball and from the way the other was now lifting it-

"Evan, _don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!_ "

The snowball had flew and hit him square in the chest. In a flash of irritation he quickly, sloppily made a snowball of his own and chucked it right back at him. It hit Evan's shoulder and almost instantly Jared felt somewhat better.

He knows how terrible that sounds, but it did feel like a weight was off his shoulders and as Evan laughed and sent another one back his way Jared could feel laughter of his own bubbling in his chest. He hadn't been in a snowball fight since third grade-- not since the time that Susie Gordon landed one right in his face and he started crying in front of everyone. He winced at the memory and then winced again as the new snowball hit his pant leg.

Shaking his head, he leaned down and made another snowball, tossing it at Evan's chest. That was a stupid thing to think about. Nobody even remembered it anyways, he shouldn't get so hung up on it. There were more important things to think about like-

_Like how his snowball had dropped and actually hit Evan in the crotch instead holy fuck-_

Jared's eyes widened as he saw Evan hunch over and he couldn't stop the laughter that came out as he ran over to where Evan had been standing. "Holy _shit_ , dude! I'm so sorry, man."

Evan laughed as well, though it sounded a little shaky. "N-No, it's fine! I st-started this, anyways." He replied, as he stood back up straighter. "I have to say I'm a b-bit surprised at how hard you throw..."

Jared shrugged. "Guess it's just been a long day. So much pent up aggression in these guns," He flexed and Evan rolled his eyes. "That I just couldn't contain them."

"Well, nothing like good old childhood fun to make a long day worth it?" It was a statement, but sounded like a question to which Jared nodded his head.

"Yeah, I guess so, Ev." He patted the other on the back before reaching up wards and slinging his arm around his neck. " _But_ , an even better way is if we were to gouge ourselves in-"

"For the last time, I'm not getting drunk off your mom's liquor with you."

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think once things get a little better after the whole Ordeal(tm) Evan's able to be more confident in doing things and this include chucking snowballs at his best friend when he's not looking so good  
> (Aside from that: I hope this was enjoyable and you can find me @insanely-cool-Jared-Kleinman on Tumblr)


End file.
